


Love's Possession

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-10
Updated: 1999-05-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Poem about Victoria's Secret





	Love's Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Love's Possession

Hello everyone. If you can't guess who this poem is about, well, then   
you haven't been watching very long...  


KN  


# Love's Possession

  


Can you see   
one man who has loved  
a woman  
be torn to pieces  
by her actions  
yet still be possessed?  


To be possessed  
by the sea  
whose actions  
are as mercurial as love  
and can tear rocks to pieces  
is to be beloved by this woman.  


This woman   
is possessed  
by pieces   
of him that she has seen  
and loved  
despite his actions  


Her actions  
were not of a proper woman  
still, he loved  
her and was possessed  
by her even though he saw  
what she did to shatter him to pieces  


The pieces  
of his heart were repaired by a friend's actions  
who saw  
what this woman   
did to possess  
the one she thought she loved.  


He thought he loved  
her to pieces,   
so he was possessed   
by her actions,  
by the woman  
which was all he saw  


He is the possession of a woman  
who loves him, but cannot see him  
and whose actions cut him to pieces  
  


* * *

  



End file.
